


Exile

by Thefrostyxx



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rareship but what can I do about it right :), Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: When The Enchanted Forest fell to The Orc Kingdom, Miya found herself captured by the enemy. However, she soon learned in her exile that the world is not always about day or night, or light and dark.





	1. Marked

Aldous has heard about The Moonlight Archer long before he signed as The Orc Kingdom’s private military contractor. 

Rumour has it that she’s from an ancient Moon Elf race, born with great talent in archery, and blessed with Moon Goddess magic that rests in her bow. She couldn’t be captured, and often appeared out of thin air, her magic-generated arrows hitting you before you could even see her. Aldous did not pay too much attention to rumors, after all, they were rarely true. 

But his opinion was shifted when General Helcurt himself who warned him about her, upon dealing him a contract. “She’s agile, and has great precision,” he said in the first night of their meeting. “Unlike any other Moon Elves, she isn't only obtaining her magic during Full Moon. She remains strong and agile, no matter what time it is in the month. Since she’s very loyal to her race as well as The Empire, expect her interference in each one of your Moniyan Empire missions, Contractor.”

Aldous completely changed his mind when he met The Moonlight Archer firsthand for the first time. 

_Agile was_ an understatement to describe her. She’s very sneaky and strong, and hard to catch. Just when Aldous thinks that he had her, she disappeared right before his eyes, only to reappear in the opposite direction, hitting him multiple times with her magic-generated arrows until Aldous was forced to flee and postpone his mission. Often times, when Aldous came back to finish his mission, he was rained by fission arrows from the sky, immobilizing him as the Moniyan Empire soldiers jump him. He almost killed every single one of them, before the archer showed up again and shoot him at a quick pace, aiming to kill but never caused fatal damage on him.

The dance between them happened several times. Aldous will come to do his mission, only to have the Moonlight Archer interfering with him. He came to get used to the flash of silver hair that glimmer like the moon itself, lurking in the dark before she shows herself to attack him. Sometimes he was forced to flee, but oftentimes he came out as the winner, finishing his mission but never get to land an even near-fatal blow to her. 

She was always remained untouched, and that frustrated him. At first. 

As their encounters grew more often, his frustration turned into acceptance of challenge. He dislikes having his mission interrupted, sure. Even more so when he had to retreat and change his planning for a month-long. However, he also likes challenges. He likes seeing her gritting her teeth as her arrows hit his armor instead of his flesh, he likes seeing the flow of his moonshine hair, as if she was blessed by the moon spirit herself. He likes fighting with her, getting into The Moonlight Archer’s pace. She fights smartly and gracefully, as expected from Moon Elf race. 

His admiration soon turned into an obsession. Therefore, when he finally managed to steal the Scroll of Moon Elf King that tells the Enchanted Forest location, Aldous soon prepared a new contract for being given a slave as a payment for the job. 

He approached General Helcurt after he finished planning a strategy, proposing a specific name as his slave: The Moonlight Archer.

General Helcurt only howled at his request. “That’s a high price you’re asking,” he grinned. “If, and only if we manage to capture The Moonlight Archer, I’d kept her as _ my _ slave. She’s too much trouble to be let loose, considering she owns the magic that enables her to conceal herself.” 

“I will make sure she stays captured,” Aldous said firmly. 

General Helcurt grinned at him. “You wouldn’t be able to do that, even if you try,” he said. “Selena once tried trapping her in one of her Abyssal Traps. The archer vanished before her eyes. If we managed to capture her, I wouldn’t risk as much as keeping her as a slave or to torture her. She must be annihilated on the spot. I’ll pay you extra for that.”

Aldous gritted his teeth, but only nodded. 

“Kill her on sight,” General Helcurt ordered. “And be prepared. We’re attacking tomorrow, while the New Moon still rises.”


	2. Captured

She knew. She knew that this would happen. 

Ever since the hooded contractor stole the Scroll from King Estes, Miya knew that whoever he worked for would target Enchanted Forest. She  _ knew _ , and she had mentioned that to The Elders of Moon Elves and Leonin Elves. She had requested urgent help to the Imperial Knights of The Empire as well, as an attempt to defend her homeland. 

What she didn’t know, is that the hooded contractor and The Orc Kingdom work  _ fast _ .

It took only one full day after the thievery until the joined army of The Abyss and The Orc Kingdom marched towards Enchanted Forest; sending hundreds of monsters whose footsteps were trotting against the earth, and even more flying monsters covering the sky, screaming war as they swoop towards the forest. 

The Imperial Knights couldn’t make it, and the Empire Agents like Alucard and Granger were away for their respective missions. Not even Harith could make it in time. They were on their own; a hundred of Moon Elves combatants and even fewer number of mages from Leonin Elves. 

It’s not helping that it’s New Moon, where the Elves are in their weakest. Even with constant healing from King Estes, they still couldn’t help but withdraw even deeper into the forest, letting the joint forces of The Orc Kingdom Armies and Abyssal Creatures burn houses and claim more of their territorial. Miya shook her head as she saw new enemies keep on coming behind the fallen ones. They were outnumbered since the start, but now with Elves soldiers and mages start to fall to the ground, she knew that their chance of victory was getting close to zero. 

They were doomed to lose.

_ This is a massacre, _ she thought as she shoots four arrows at once to enemies that had just landed a fatal blow to her fellow archer.  _ We won’t win. We need to retreat and let our home fall into the Orc Kingdom’s hand. We cannot hold this any longer. _

She jumped back to where King Estes chant his healing spell, bowing her head as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m afraid our chance of victory is fairly tiny, My King,” Miya reported to King Estes. “You must evacuate yourself, along with children and women of both Leonins and Moon Elves. Take The Elite Guardians with you. We could not hope to protect this forest any longer.”

King Estes opened his eyelids, desperation thick in his eyes. “The Orcs will steal our centuries of knowledge. They will use it for evil.” 

“Then I shall burn the Great Library to the ground,” Miya replied, getting more and more desperate by each passing second. She could feel the tears threatening to break from her eyes, but she must remain strong before her king. “We do not have much time, My King. I’m humbly begging you, please leave immediately. I will be right behind.”

King Estes looked doubtful, as if he didn’t want to leave his homeland, but knew that Miya has a point. He was contemplating about leaving before sighing, then casting his ultimate healing spell to Miya. The younger Elf soon felt her strength is back, covering small cuts and bruises she suffered from the battle, and stabilizing her breathing. “Then I shall meet you soon, my child,” he said. “May the Moon Goddess protects you.”

“May the Moon Goddess protects you,” she replied before getting back on her feet, feeling grateful for the full healing she just received. 

As King Estes turned his back, Miya then concealed herself and quickly move into the heart of the Forest, where the great library of ancient magic stood. She could feel the brink of tears threatening to fall as she shoots her arrow to the cloud just above the library, triggering a rain of arrows that soon burn the building. 

Centuries' worth of knowledge is now nothing but ashes. 

There were mournful mewls from the Leonins who saw the scene, mixing with the scream of agony from the flying monsters that Miya shot to keep them from putting out the fire. She could feel tears flowing on her cheeks, her hands never rest to generate more arrows to be shot to those horrible creatures, until they were falling five at once with each of her attacks. 

Miya then hops from one tree to another, aiding the young Leonin mages who were outnumbered by the monsters by shooting three arrows at once. Having given the time to get back on their feet, The Leonin mages started to cast their ultimate spell, killing many monsters at once just like Miya did. 

It’s still impossible to win, but they’re giving King Estes time to evacuate. 

Just when Miya helped two of her fellow archers from being killed, something hit her hard on her back, knocking her down. It was shocking, it was painful, and the most annoying part is that Miya couldn’t move after that. All the healing King Estes blessed her was drained, replaced by great pain that soon spread throughout her body. She didn’t even have the time and energy to cast her Conceal Spell when someone hit his back once again and pinned her to the ground. “Hello, Moonlight Archer,” the deep, rough voice greeted her in a mockery tone. “I’d stopped fighting if I were you.”

The archer could only see a silhouette with a hood before her swimming vision was completely shut into darkness. 


End file.
